


Arrive/Depart

by TurtleTotem



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlet about Thresh, post-Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrive/Depart

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr, based on [this gif](http://turtletotem.tumblr.com/post/20312728011/hollaaforthehungergames-forever-re-blog-because).

Thresh is a little disconcerted to find that the afterlife so closely resembles the crowds at the Capitol, welcoming tributes — but then, he supposes this is an annual event on this side, as well, one where twenty-three children arrive instead of depart. The people look happy and welcoming, at least, in a less predatory way than the Capitol crowds, and he’s in his best church suit instead of the awful costume he had to wear for the Parade.

“Thresh!”

It’s tiny Rue, the baby who didn’t have a chance, that he tried so hard not to get attached to — little Rue who haunted his nightmares, in the brief time that he outlived her, with images of her body broken and bloody on the ground. She looks whole now, and happy, in a glittering green dress like aspen leaves, and her arms are warm around him.

“You made it!” she cries.

“Yeah,” he says, “I guess I did,” and already the wild eyes and tearing teeth of the mutts seem like a ridiculous dream.


End file.
